Equipo
by Dryadeh
Summary: Porque hay algo muy especial en formar parte de un equipo. De lo que Oliver, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Katie y Harry sienten al respecto. [Oliver W]x[Katie B]


**Equipo**

Sus compañeras de habitación nunca habían entendido que veía Katie en el quidditch, ni siquiera Leanne. Sí, lo encontraban divertido, les gustaba ir a ver los partidos y hacer apuestas sobre los resultados. Apoyaban a Gryffindor a muerte y abucheaban a sus rivales.

Pero tan sólo era una afición para ellas. Para Katie era su pasión.

Leanne solía decirle que era difícil que Oliver Wood se fijara en ella si siempre que la veía era en los entrenamientos, con el pelo recogido para que no le molestara al volar y la túnica ancha del equipo de Gryffindor. Solía bromear al verla regresar empapada, helada o llena de barro después de cada entrenamiento, preguntándole si Wood se había dado cuenta de que era una chica ese día.

Katie se limitaba a bufarle e ir a darse una ducha.

Alicia no tenía ese tipo de problemas. Era la estudiante perfecta y la deportista perfecta. Era de ese tipo de personas a las que todo lo que hacía se le daba bien. Podía entrenar como la que más y seguir entregando todos los trabajos –incluso los opcionales –puntual e impecablemente. Le gustaba el quidditch y le gustaba estudiar, y en Hogwarts podía hacer ambas cosas.

Para Angelina las cosas eran diferentes. Su madre había sido una vieja gloria –en realidad no tan vieja, pero casi –de las Holyhead Harpies y sus dos tías abuelas, Gwendolyn y Valmai Morgan aún eran recordadas incluso por los seguidores más jóvenes del equipo. De hecho, su tía abuela Gwendolyn era famosa por haber aporreado con su Barredora número 5 a Rudolf Brad, capitán de los Hidelberg Harries cuanto éste le pidió matrimonio al final de un partido que los Harpies habían ganado gracias a que ella había atrapado la snitch. Angelina había heredado su fuerte carácter y se podía decir que llevaba el quidditch en la sangre. Toda su familia esperaba que hiciera grandes cosas y Angelina casi se sentía en la obligación de no defraudarles. Se mataba a estudiar y daba todo de sí en los entrenamientos.

Los gemelos eran simplemente un caso aparte. Podría decirse que para ellos la vida era un juego, y el quidditch un juego dentro de ese juego. Eran la combinación perfecta, los mejores golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor de los últimos años –como no se cansaba de repetir Oliver –y los grandes bromistas de Hogwarts. Les divertía hacer rabiar a Oliver durante los entrenamientos, fallando golpes cantados y moviendo los bates como si quisieran cazar mariposas en lugar de golpear las bludgers. Cuando Oliver se ponía muy gruñón, le lanzaban alguna bludger envenenada que aunque nunca le daba, sí lograba que se callara por un rato. A veces, cuando se ponía especialmente serio o pesado, Fred y George se le acercaban al vuelo, cada uno desde un flanco, parar lanzársele encima y revolverle el pelo hasta que Oliver perdía toda su autoridad, vapuleado y despeinado. No solían repetir demasiado esa artimaña porque Oliver podía pasarse media hora regañándoles a grito pelado después de eso y ellos lo consideraban una pérdida absoluta de tiempo.

Para Harry, el quidditch era prácticamente una válvula de escape de su realidad. Cuando había llegado a Hogwarts, se había sentido totalmente perdido entre tanto conjuro, varitas y calderos. Hasta que había encontrado el quidditch. Volar era la primera cosa que se le había dado bien en su vida. Con el viento azotándole en la cara y la escoba entre las piernas, Harry se sentía en su elemento. Cuando todo lo demás le iba mal, podía subir y subir, alejarse entre las nubes hasta que todas sus preocupaciones y todo el mundo se volvía pequeño e insignificante. Su escoba no esperaba nada de él, no le miraba la cicatriz de la frente, ni le señalaba con el dedo. Y a veces, eso era todo lo que Harry necesitaba.

Y en cuanto a Oliver...el quidditch para él era su obsesión, su vida entera. A todas horas pensaba en él, en su equipo y los de los demás. Se había conseguido una buena red de espías que le informaban de las novedades en cuanto a jugadores y tácticas de los diferentes equipos. No se perdía ni uno de los partidos de cualquiera de los equipos de Hogwarts para poder estudiar su modo de volar, sus mejores movimientos y jugadas. Su máxima era "conoce al enemigo y vencerás".

Y vaya si lo hacía. Otro de sus lemas era "el esfuerzo tiene sus frutos" así que exprimía a su equipo para que lo diera todo en cada partido. Sus discursos antes de salir al campo de quidditch eran conocidos por todo Gryffindor porque a veces se le veía ensayándolos en un rincón de la Sala Común de su torre cuando ya casi todos se habían retirado. Se consideraba una especie de padre del resto de equipo así que creía su obligación vigilar que Fred y George no se metieran en líos y que todos gozaran de perfectas condiciones de salud. Controlaba el mantenimiento de sus escobas y planeaba con meses de antelación el calendario de entrenamientos. Y aunque en algún momento de sus vidas como jugadores del equipo todos habían deseado lanzarle algo a la cabeza, incluso Fred y George reconocían que era el capitán perfecto. Entregado, firme y exigente. No se conformaba con nada y les obligaba a sacar lo mejor de ellos. Si Gryffindor era un firme candidato a ganar la copa de Quidditch ese año, era gracias a su trabajo.

Aunque todos tenían en común su pasión por el quidditch y se llevaban bien, a veces pasaban tantas horas juntos que era inevitable que de vez en cuando se quisieran dar escobazos o lanzarse bludgers envenenadas.

Fred y George solían pelearse cuando, ocasionalmente, se chocaban con la escoba por ir detrás de la misma bludger. Entonces se tiraban el uno encima del otro, rodaban por la hierba, se insultaban un poco y finalmente acababan despatarrados y riéndose a carcajadas coreados por el resto del equipo. Entonces Katie gritaba "¡Piña!" y todos –menos Oliver, claro –se lanzaban encima de los gemelos para aplastarlos. Se hacían cosquillas, bromeaban y reían mientras aplastaban a los pobres gemelos hasta que Oliver decidía que ya se habían tomado demasiados minutos de esparcimiento y que debían volver a entrenar.

A veces le obedecían, otras, Katie le saltaba sobre la espalda y ayudada de Alicia y Angelina, lograban derribarle para que todo el equipo pudiera lanzársele encima. Oliver farfullaba y se revolvía y como era el más corpulento del equipo, tarde o temprano lograba apartarlos y ponerse en pie. Entonces les echaban una bronca tremenda a todos, pero nunca a miraba a Katie. Era curioso como a pesar de ser la que siempre solía empezar todo, Oliver jamás la regañaba a ella. Si Katie y los gemelos se ponían a hablar mientras él explicaba alguna jugada, era a ellos a quienes reñía.

Aunque Angelina y Alicia le juraban y perjuraban que era porque a Oliver le gustaba, Katie estaba convencida de lo contrario. Sentía que él la ignoraba por completo y por eso ni siquiera se molestaba en reñirla.

Pero no era Oliver el único que gruñía y los gemelos los únicos que se peleaban. Katie, Alicia y Angelina tenían pequeñas discusiones a menudo durante los entrenamientos:

"-Debiste lanzarla más a la izquierda.

-Seguro que tú lo hubieras hecho mejor.

-Si me la hubieras pasado lo sabríamos."

Y distintas variedades de esa discusión se repetían a menudo. Alicia era más tranquila pero Angelina, con su carácter tan exigente, solía lograr que Katie perdiera los papeles. En realidad las tres se adoraban la mayor parte del tiempo, a excepción de esos breves segundos en los que sacaban las uñas.

Pero eso era sólo el lado malo de estar en el equipo. Por el contrario, había muchas más cosas buenas. Sentirse parte de algo, unidos, protegidos eran algunas de ellas.

Oliver y los gemelos se convertían en la sombra de las chicas y Harry cada vez que algún partido particularmente importante iba a jugarse. Sobre todo cuando Gryffindor iba a jugar contra Slytherin.

Era bien sabido que la rivalidad entre ambas casas, a veces rayaba lo antideportivo. Flint trataba de pillar a Harry solo para partirle algún hueso y Montague y el resto de su equipo buscaban la oportunidad adecuada para hacerles la zancadilla a cualquier miembro del equipo de Gryffindor, darles un empujón cuando estaban peligrosamente cerca de unas escaleras o tratar de embrujarles sin que ningún profesor les viera.

Oliver era demasiado noble para recurrir a las mismas tácticas –aunque los gemelos no tenían ningún problema en devolverles cada jugarreta maximizada –y demasiado pacífico para llegar a los golpes. Al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Todo el equipo aún recordaba el glorioso puñetazo que había propinado a Flint en la mandíbula cuando éste intentó meter a Katie en los baños de Myrtle la Llorona para encerrarla y que se perdiera el partido que iban a jugar en una hora.

Fred y George representaban las escena dramáticamente cada vez que Flint andaba cerca y cogían el brazo de Oliver para alzarlo, como si fuera un campeón de boxeo. Todos se reían cada vez que lo hacían, todos menos Oliver y Katie.

Katie no podía reírse al ver el modo en que Oliver la miraba, se zafaba de los gemelos y se marchaba con gesto serio. Posiblemente se sentía culpable por haberse comportado de ese modo _sólo_ por ella. Aunque podría decirse que ni siquiera lo había hecho por ella, sino por el bien del equipo.

Equipo era una palabra muy grande. Significaba que todos tenían la misma meta y que no podían conseguirla sin contar con el resto. Significaba que debían apoyarse y estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, y eso hacían.

Cuando la Cámara de los Secretos había sido reabierta, todos habían apoyado a Harry y lo habían defendido de los rumores que lo acusaban de ser el Heredero de Slytherin. Cuando McGonagall castigó a los gemelos durante dos semanas por hacer volar un inodoro –ellos murmuraron algo de que la idea había sido de su madre –el resto se encargaron de hacer sus deberes para que tuvieran tiempo para entrenar y no se retrasaran en sus clases –aunque ellos no parecían muy preocupados por la idea-.

Por supuesto, todos apoyaron a Alicia y juraron odio eterno a Roger Wright cuando él la dejó por una chica de su misma casa. De hecho, los gemelos fueron más allá y le metieron polvos picapica Weasley por la ropa, que lo mantuvieron verdoso durante más de una semana.

Aquella vez que Angelina se quedó hecha polvo después de que su madre la visitara y tuvieran una enorme discusión acerca del modo de volar de Angelina –no tan bueno como el de su madre o el de sus tías según la primera –todos se quedaron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor escuchándola despotricar hasta que casi amaneció y perjurándole que era tan buena como su madre y sus tías. Para demostrárselo, Fred se había arrodillado junto a su sillón para pedirle matrimonio como lo había hecho Rudolf Brad hasta que Angelina le había aporreado con su cojín a modo de escoba.

Y George aún recordaban de vez en cuando lo que les había costado a todos llevar a Oliver a Cabeza de Puerco y emborracharlo después de que denegaran su solicitud de entrar a formar parte del equipo reserva de los Appleby Arrows. Al día siguiente había estado tan enfadado con todos –menos con Katie –por su resaca y su forzado etilismo de la noche anterior que se le había olvidado lo deprimido que estaba. De hecho, durante dos días no había hablado a todo su equipo, es decir, lo que habían tardado en tener un entrenamiento en el que se había dejado las cuerdas vocales gritándoles que se esforzaran más.

Lo de Katie era algo más serio. No podía enumerar la de veces que los distintos miembros del equipo la habían apoyado y animado cuando estaba decaída. Tal vez fuera porque eso solía sucederle un par de veces por semana a causa de Oliver Wood. Todos le aseguraban que a Oliver le gustaba, pero él no hacía nada y ella no tenía el valor de dar el primer paso. A veces estaba convencida de que en realidad, el trato diferencial que tenía hacia ella, no tenía nada que ver con que ella le gustara y mucho con una especie de sentimiento protector. Como el que sentían los hermanos mayores por sus hermanos más pequeños, y eso la llenaba de desaliento.

Incluso Oliver la ayudaba a salir de su tristeza aún sin saber que era el motivo de ella cada vez que la veía especialmente seria y le preguntaba si Flint tenía algo que ver en ello. Entonces Katie notaba el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos y la tensión de sus manos, que apretaba hasta los nudillos se le blanqueaban, y no podía evitar sentirse mejor.

Todos se cuidaban y protegían los unos a los otros. Lo celebraban cuando ganaban y se consolaban cuando perdían. Si alguno era lesionado durante algún partido –normalmente Harry –acampaban junto a su cama hasta que se ponía mejor por mucho que la Señora Pomfrey se pasara la vida echándolos de enfermería.

Katie simplemente no podía explicarle a sus amigas lo que se sentía formando parte de un equipo. Ni los nervios antes de un partido, ni la deliciosa sensación de vértigo en el estomago que sentía cada vez que marcaba un tanto, o la emoción de una grada rugiéndoles. Tampoco podía explicarle los lazos invisibles que la unían al resto del equipo cuando regresaban empapados y agotados a los terrenos de Hogwarts después de un entrenamiento, o lo mágicos y agradables que eran los momentos que pasaban tirados sobre el césped cuando hacia buen tiempo fingiendo escuchar a Oliver. El júbilo de una victoria o el desaliento de una derrota, era algo que solamente alguien que jugara al quidditch podía entender.

Por eso mismo no eran capaces de comprender porque no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama la noche anterior al último y definitivo partido contra Slytherin. Tenían que ganar y por una gran diferencia para conseguir la copa.

Cuando esa mañana Katie entró con Leanne al Gran Comedor el resto del equipo estaba allí. Ninguno comió demasiado y apenas cruzaron unas palabras. Consiguieron esbozar sonrisas débiles para responder a los ánimos de la gente y una vez en los vestuarios, Oliver no fue capaz de pronunciar ningún discurso.

Se limitó a pasear nerviosamente de aquí para allá, con las miradas de todos puestas en él, esperando que dijera algo. Oliver abría la boca de vez en cuando, les miraba con muda desesperación y volvía a cerrarla. Parecía tan desolado que Katie no puedo reprimir la necesidad de darle un abrazo. Angelina y Alicia se les unieron y finalmente Harry y los gemelos también, hasta que todos formaron una piña en torno a Oliver. En ese momento, todos olvidaban sus diferencias, olvidaban sus vidas fuera del quidditch. Eran un color: el escarlata; eran un solo ente: un _equipo_.

Salieron hasta el corredor que daba al campo del quidditch animándose unos a otros y palmeando la espalda de Oliver. Después saltaron al terreno de juego subidos a sus escobas y el rugido de la multitud reunida lo llenó todo.

Posiblemente, la magia del quidditch estaba en que era capaz de hacer de sentir a centenas de personas lo mismo. Al publico la misma expectación, la misma esperanza rabiosa al ver a Harry Potter peleándose por la snitch codo con codo con Draco Malfoy.

A ambos equipos, la misma paralización de los latidos, como si su cuerpo decidiera prescindir de ellos en pos de algo más importante. Tampoco habías respiraciones, ni pestañeos. Sólo cuerpos, funciones vitales contenidas hasta el resultado final.

Y cuando Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia y Katie vieron las alas de la pequeña snitch asomándose entre los dedos de Harry Potter, a ambos les inundó la misma alegría febril, la misma euforia excitante.

Cuando Harry aterrizó en el suelo y los otros seis jugadores de Gryffindor corrieron a su encuentro, eso era _equipo_. Cuando Oliver lo abrazó y se puso a sollozar como un chiquillo sobre su hombro, y los demás sintieron ganas de imitarlo, conmovidos, eso era _equipo_.

Cuando Fred y George apartaron a Oliver para subir a Harry a sus hombros mientras todos los seguidores de Gryffindor invadían el campo, gritando, vitoreando y celebrando la victoria, eso era _equipo_.

Cuando toda la marabunta se fue en pos de Harry, alzado sobre los hombros de los gemelos y Oliver y Katie se quedaron solos en medio del campo de quidditch, ya no eran un equipo.

Eran sólo ellos. Un muchacho alto, fornido y hecho derecho con los ojos enrojecidos de la alegría de haber conseguido su merecida victoria. Una joven no muy alta, morena, con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, feliz por ella y mejor aún, feliz por él.

Cuando sin decir nada, sin necesitar decirlo, avanzaron el uno hacia el otro y se fundieron en un beso intenso y profundo, ya eran sólo Oliver Wood y Katie Bell, atreviéndose a dar a la vez un primer paso.

Pero cuando se separaron y vieron a los gemelos, Angelina, Alicia y Harry observándoles con una sonrisilla sabihonda, como si siempre hubieran sabido que eso iba a suceder, cuando George les dijo que ya tendrían tiempo de meterse mano más tarde y Fred los empujó para que andarán hacia el castillo para celebrar su triunfo, volvían a ser un _equipo_.

Y caminando con ellos hacia el castillo, con su mano enlazada a la de Oliver y los pies de todos flotando sobre el suelo de pura felicidad, Katie supo que _siempre_ seguirían siéndolo.

* * *

Aquí estoy con otro intento de fic, me ha quedado un poco extraño, pero me gusta eso de escribir y dejar que las cosas fluyan en lugar de devanarme los sesos pensando en cada detalle antes de ponerme a escribirlo. La verdad es que me encantó escribir sobre Katie y Oliver en otro fic parecido, así que decidí escribir sobre el equipo de quidditch porque la verdad, siempre me ha encantado en su época dorada -cuando estaba Oliver, claro-. He intentado hablar un poco de todos los personajes del equipo porque quitando a los gemelos y a Harry son todos bastantes desconocidos y me gusta rescatarlos para que no caigan en el olvido :) -porque yo los recuerdo siempre ;)-. También he intentando reflejar la magia de sentir que formas parte de un equipo, de ahí el titulo. Así que nada, que espero que si habéis llegado hasta aquí y no habéis huido antes, tengáis algo que decirme y me lo digáis :) Tomatazos, flores, todo se acepta :)

Con cariño, **Dryadeh**.


End file.
